


the spark that shakes the wire

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, POV Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: "First, I'm flattered. Second, I can keep up, don't either of you worry your pretty heads about that. However, third: there is not room in this cockpit for the things I'd like to do to you."





	the spark that shakes the wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



His dreams are blinding.

It starts on Tatooine, the night he and Chewie land the Falcon to look for work. The planet is hot and dry, which Han doesn't think twice about while he's awake, but it must seep into his mind while he's asleep. A bright, white light. 

It's a change from his usual: the damp and dim tunnels he used to run through for the White Worms, or the damp and dim cell he sat in before his court-martial, the dark forest of Rendel. Chewie had to shake him awake from a nightmare once about being trapped in the vines. "You'd think I'd have bad dreams about some of our other dicey situations," Han grumbled, rubbing his eyes, dead tired after two straight standard days of flying. "But no. Cursed forests."

Chewie growled about how Han only needed more sleep and how he'd tried to tell him about the forest, and jostled Han's shoulder once more - gently this time - before returning to his own bunk. 

On Tatooine, though, the brightness of his dreams isn't some interrogative spotlight shining in his eyes, or that white-out flash caused by a flare of pain. It's somehow as soft as it is sharp. A voice chants, _here, yes, here_ , but sweetly. He wakes up feeling refreshed despite the current grubbiness of both the Falcon and his clothes, despite the prospect of another long set of hours spent negotiating for something close to a decent-paying job with aliens that are pretty far below decent. 

The old man is only an old man, but the kid he's with is wearing white - scuffed, but white - and his brief smile when he offers it is as bright as Han's dreams, and feels familiar even though they've never met. Han's jolted, but he covers quickly. Surely he's not dreaming about some teenager who's never been off this suns-baked, sand-covered rock. 

The Force, _sure_. Another fairy tale. 

The Princess is also in white, until they're all covered in trash. And she's a pain in the ass, trying to tell him what to do. _You're garbage at taking orders, Cadet,_ the Broog in his head says, the same echo he hears even all these years later, every time he bristles at being given instruction by someone he doesn't know. 

He could leave. He could find some other job, with actual payment instead of some half-baked promise of it. But the Falcon is these kids' only way off this battle station, and Chewie's already informed Han that he likes them, so Han decides he's sticking it out. For now.

"Maybe if you were a Wookiee, you wouldn't be such an idiot," Chewie grumbles at him, when they're loading their payment onto the Falcon and Han's shot down Luke's starry-eyed suggestions that Han stay to help the Rebellion. 

"There's a bounty on your head as much as there is mine, pal," Han replies. "We pay off Jabba, we can go anywhere we like. Maybe for once we can find a job that's not hauling spice right through Imperial shipping lanes."

"Fool," Chewie growls.

"Don't start with me. We got out of there, didn't we? We got paid."

Chewie stomps up the ramp with another load in his arms. Han looks over to where Luke and Leia are talking; her expression plaintive, Luke's sad. Then he shakes his head at himself and gets back to prepping for launch. 

They're a few klicks out of the atmosphere, Chewie grumbling beside him the whole time, when Han swears and yanks the ship around. The engines scream in protest, but obey. "Don't you say a word," he says to Chewie. "Not even one."

The battle station explodes in a halo of white light that's still not as bright as Han's dreams. 

"Come with me," Leia says to him and Luke, once the ceremony is over and Han's put the medal away in a drawer on the Falcon. "I think we can steal away for a few moments by ourselves."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

A brief frown crosses her face as they walk through a tunnel roped with vines. The moon they're on is warm and damp, and vegetation grows everywhere even inside the base. The humidity makes Luke's hair curl, Han notices. "You know the planet the Empire destroyed to test the Death Star was my homeworld," Leia says quietly.

Han stops walking in surprise. The pause is just long enough for Luke to bump into him, and he puts his arm around Luke's shoulders without thinking. "I didn't know. My apologies."

"You can't even say you're sorry without making it sound sarcastic," she replies, but Han can see the corner of her mouth twitch in the hint of a smile. 

"Well, I'll stop calling you royalty if you really want me to," Han says. Then he glances at Luke. "I guess we're all orphans, huh, kid."

"I think most of us here have lost people." Leia pushes open a door, and through it Han sees bright sunlight, a million leafy green things, and what might be ruins. She holds her hand out toward him, looking suddenly a little nervous, so Han takes it and squeezes, still holding on to Luke on the other side. 

They walk for a few minutes until they reach the ruins of a smaller temple, stone pillars collapsed long enough ago to be covered in moss and vines now. They've fallen in such a way that they shape a rough square that's shaded by a still-standing wall. On one side, there's a pool of water that looks to Han like it's probably fed by a natural spring. 

"It's a nice place when I need somewhere to think," Leia says quietly, and Han realizes she's showing them something she probably hasn't shown anyone else. 

"It's beautiful," Luke murmurs. His eyes are wide, and Han remembers the endless deserts of Tatooine.

"Probably a good thing you found something to wear that wasn't another white dress," Han says to Leia as they settle in the shade of the wall. 

She looks down at the plain trousers and blouse she's wearing now, closer to what the rest of the Rebellion wears, then smiles much wider than before. "I was on a _diplomatic mission_. I had to dress the part. Even a smuggler like you must have taken jobs that required you to… clean up."

"Nope," Han replies easily. He leans his back against the wall. It's cool. He realizes Leia hasn't let go of his hand, but he hasn't let go either. And Luke's leaning up against him on the other side. His hand is resting lightly on Han's thigh; Han doesn't think Luke's even noticed. "Mostly I've been required to get even dirtier."

"Well, tell us about some of them," Luke says. "You're always going on and on about being a smuggler -"

"Yeah, yeah, all right." He squeezes Luke's side, just to hear the surprised noise he makes, wonders briefly to himself the last time anyone did so much as give this kid a hug. "Chewie and I took this job once to sell Sabacc decks to a casino…"

It's not his most exciting smuggling story, but it at least doesn't end with a blaster pointed in his direction, or yet another bounty being placed on his head. Leia gives him an unimpressed look once he's done, and says, "I thought you were an actual criminal."

Han wonders if he should feel offended. He's possibly too comfortable right now to feel offended. "I _am_ an actual criminal, sweetheart."

"Marked Sabacc decks sounds fairly tame. Don't you have stories about stealing things?"

"Yeah."

"I want to hear one of those," Luke says. "Don't you understand how boring it was on the farm? I was barely allowed to go to Anchorhead, much less Mos Eisley."

"I think running missions against the Empire makes you a criminal as well," Han says to Leia. To Luke, he says, "And I don't know what old Kenobi told you, but Mos Eisley's just a dump."

"Picked you up there, didn't we?"

Han pinches Luke's waist, since his hand is already there so he might as well, and Luke jumps a little, moving closer. Han wonders what they're playing at right now, sitting so close. He's only human, and Leia and Luke are _both_ beautiful. 

A low alarm begins to sound and part of Han feels relief. The other part of him would rather not move. "I suppose the decision has officially been made to abandon this base," Leia murmurs. She stands up and brushes green bits of things from her legs, then looks down at Han, still sitting with his arm around Luke. "Well?"

"Where to, your Highness?"

 _Where to_ turns out to be scatter in small numbers, for now, and regroup once enough supplies have been obtained. As a pilot with a ship larger than an X-Wing, Han finds himself packing up Rebellion gear into the Falcon's smuggling holds, and frowns at the absurdity of it. 

"What?" Luke asks, as Han passes the crate he's holding down to Chewie. "Don't you want to do something good?"

"I still have to pay back Jabba the Hutt," Han reminds him. "Any bounty hunter coming after me won't care about your cargo."

"You've outrun them all this long."

"I've gotten lucky, is all." 

There's a rolling noise and Han glances over at the ramp to see Leia wheeling another cart of crates onto the Falcon, and wearing a military-style rucksack. He must look like a question is forming in his mind, because she says, "It's everything I have left."

Near silence for a moment, only the sounds of people hurrying around in the hangar outside the ship, then Han asks, "Can I stow it for you?"

"I know where the crew quarters are."

They finish loading everything he's been assigned to carry despite his protestations, then Han and Chewie settle into the pilots' seats, with Leia and Luke standing behind them. "Where are we headed first, Princess?"

"Ord Mantell."

"That shithole? What are we doing, robbing the shipyard?" He inputs the coordinates into the navi-computer as Chewie releases the docking supports. Ahead of them, several X-Wings take off out the open hangar doors. Han follows, keeping to the sub-lights until they've cleared the atmosphere. 

Then he looks over his shoulder. Luke has his eyes closed; he's communing with the Force or whatever it is that he does. Leia is looking back at Han. "Well?" he asks.

"I'm meeting a contact. You three are either trading for or buying supplies. Why, were you looking forward to staging a robbery?"

"I'm a little disappointed," Han replies. He flashes a grin. 

Chewie hauls himself out of the co-pilot's seat, grumbling at Han about how he should stop with the stupid human conversational foreplay and have sex already. "Nobody asked you, pal," Han says, pointing a finger at Chewie's retreating back.

"What was that about?" Luke asks, still with his eyes closed.

"Nothing. Chewie's going to take a nap."

"Where'd you learn to speak his language, anyway?"

"Learned a little of everything on Corellia, and a little more in the Academy, before they kicked me out," Han replies. "I can only muster about two sentences, if I have to speak it - human vocal cords don't work the same - but I can usually figure out most of what Chewie's saying. Sometimes he uses too much Xaczik slang for me."

Leia's watching the starfield go by at speed. "Are we on auto-pilot?" 

"For now." Han checks the small navi-computer screen. "Still a few hours to Ord Mantell."

"Good." 

"Good? Why's it good - _oh_ ," he gasps, as Leia climbs into his lap. Then she kisses him, a little hesitant at first, until Han kisses back. He'd like to put his hands in her hair, except it's done up in about nineteen different braids, so he puts them on her hips instead. 

"I feel left out," he hears Luke announce, before Leia starts laughing.

"Come here then, kid," Han says, and pulls Luke toward them by the front of his tunic. "Cockpit of my damn ship, of all the places," Han grumbles just to hear them both laugh. Then he kisses Luke. 

"Wait," he says, after he's done a thorough job on Luke's mouth - he's wanted to for days now and Luke deserves a good kiss after blowing up the Death Star, or at least that's what Han's telling himself in this instant, "you don't think I'm too old for you?"

Leia tugs lightly on his collar. "Don't think you can keep up, flyboy?" 

"A challenge, very nice."

"Well?" Luke demands. His fingertips are brushing Han's neck. It's very distracting.

"First, I'm flattered. Second, I can keep up, don't either of you worry your pretty heads about that. However, third: there is not room in this cockpit for the things I'd like to do to you."

Leia shivers, and she's pressed close enough to him that Han can feel it. "So what's -" her breath hitches and he's gratified that he could do that, "your plan?"

On the one hand, Chewie might not actually be in the crew quarters, but on the other hand, Han doesn't really want to pull Luke and Leia in there with him only to find the Wookiee actually sleeping. And someone should stay up here in case something happens to the ship, or they drop out of hyperspace early. "Think you can carve a couple hours out of your mystery spy assignment once we land?" he asks, kissing her neck where the pulse beats the strongest. 

"I'm more worried about whether you two can find the supplies we need in time."

Han looks at Luke, who raises both eyebrows. "I'm certain we can get whatever it is you need," Han murmurs, right in her ear, just to watch her flush deepen. Then she huffs and slides off his lap. Han watches as she kisses Luke, much softer than Han had. 

"I'm going to get some sleep," she says, and leaves. 

Han spins the pilot's chair to the side and looks at Luke, who's also very pink in the face. "You ever kiss this many people in one day before?"

"Uh… no." 

"How much kissing have you even done?"

"Not much," Luke admits. "Are you offering to let me practice on you?"

Han flashes him a grin, and tugs Luke close by the collar of his tunic. "What did you think this conversation was about?"

He feels like they get about three, maybe four good long kisses in before Luke makes a sort of high-pitched noise and says, "Sorry, I need to -" and darts out of the cockpit. Han rubs his palm over his tingling mouth and sighs, then carefully readjusts himself through his trousers, thinking _oh, I get it, kid_. 

He checks all the Falcon's sensors, then closes his eyes, intending to just listen for problems for the rest of the flight. He's done it hundreds of times before. The ship is humming smoothly, and they should drop out of hyperspace about ten minutes out from the planet. He knows a flight path that should sneak them in if there's any Imperial ships in orbit. 

The Falcon goes to sub-light in the middle of an unexpected dogfight. "Holy - _hold on_ ," Han yells, barely maneuvering the ship out of the path of a small starfighter. His good mood and the hazy lingering arousal evaporate in a cloud of adrenaline. A few seconds later, he hears human footsteps, then Chewie's heavier footfalls. "Some sort of battle!" he yells. 

"Get us out of it!" Leia yells back. 

"That's what I'm trying to do!" He turns the Falcon around and heads back to open space where _no one is fighting_. Chewie drops into the co-pilot's seat and gets the deflectors up. "No, I don't know what's happening!" Han shouts at him. 

No one follows them out of the skirmish, thankfully. "Those aren't Imperial ships," Leia says, looking out at the scene in front of them. "It could be just a local dispute." 

"That's what I'm hoping," Han replies. "There's more than one way onto this planet, thankfully. We'll have to fly for a while in atmosphere, but as long as this -" he nods at the fight, "doesn't extend onto the surface we should be fine. Everyone okay? No injuries?"

"Sure was a hell of a way to wake up," Luke says. He laughs a little shakily, and drops into the seat behind Han. 

Everyone's on edge, watching for anything else that might interrupt their flight as the Falcon coasts toward the spaceport, but she lands without further problems. "I need to meet my contact," Leia says, once the gear is down. "I'm late as it is. I'll wake Threepio up and take him with me, and contact you when I'm done."

"All right," Han replies, then, "Wait, do you need a disguise? There's a bunch of stuff in the back that I never cleared out from the guy who owned her before me. Never know when you might need a weird helmet. Or a cape."

"That's not a bad idea."

*

Hoth might be the coldest planet Han has stepped foot on yet. His breath clouds the moment they drop the ramp, and he sees Luke shivering in his tunic. "We'll find you a coat, kid, don't worry."

Leia's already marching off the ship, C-3PO trailing behind her, exclaiming about all the ice. Chewie bumps Han none too gently from behind. "You said it, buddy," Han murmurs. "Well, at least we have a place to fix up everything that got blasted by that bounty hunter."

They'd left Ord Mantell in a hurry. On their last trip out for supplies, just as Han was starting to think about where he'd most like to start with Leia and Luke and the removal of everyone's clothes, they'd been ambushed by some bounty hunter he didn't recognize. Between Chewie's claws and Han's blaster, they left the guy in several pieces, but not before Han figured out Jabba doubled the price on his head. 

"Doubt Jabba will look for me here," he adds to Chewie, who roars softly in agreement. 

They're on Hoth two standard weeks before Han opens the door to his cold quarters to see Leia and Luke standing there, looking determined. "I believe you promised us certain things," she says, meeting his gaze directly. "Things you have yet to deliver."

"Well, come on in." He gestures broadly at the small room. He only got in a few minutes ago, so his coat is off and the bedwarmer is on at the foot of the bed, but he's still in one boot.

"Your bed looks warm," Luke says. It's a simple comment, but it makes the part of Han that wants to avoid the messy tangle of actual _feelings_ that he's starting to have when it comes to them crumple even further. 

"You should get in it, then."

Sex is one thing. Feelings are another. But he's going to do this anyway. 

Luke takes his coat and boots off and dives into the pile of blankets. Han kicks his other boot away, then looks at Leia and says, "I'm sure it's big enough for three," before reaching out for her. She kisses him as he tries to tug her gloves from her hands. 

"Have you done this before?" Han asks her quietly, because he's sure Luke is a virgin, but Leia - he just can't call it. 

"Once, with someone who didn't know what he was doing any more than I did."

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

Han presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth in an expression of sympathy, then turns to Luke. "You haven't got your clothes off yet?" he asks, to give Leia a second. Then she pushes him towards the bed. 

The bed is less an actual bed than a pallet on top of a large shipping container, but it serves its purpose. Han kneels up on it and kisses Luke, undoing his belt at the same time, kisses him until Luke is gasping. "I sure hope you guys know at least some of what you like; I doubt we have time for me to figure it all out, since you came knocking so late," Han says, before he slides his hand into Luke's shorts. 

"That's good," Luke sighs, as Han touches his cock, and Leia laughs softly against the back of Han's neck. It feels nice in the chill of the room. 

"How does anyone manage to sleep in this place," he mutters, halfway to himself, then reaches around with his free hand to tug at Leia's vest until she slides it off, then climbs onto the bed as well. Han moves Luke so that Luke's on his back, with Han leaning over him, and Leia stretches out along Luke's side, carefully unbuckling her own belt. 

Han catches her eye and she says, "I at least know what I like."

He grins. "Good. Show me."

Luke turns his head to watch, although he's so close that Han doubts he can see much more than the line of Leia's jaw and the movement of her arm. "Get up on your elbows, kid, you can see better that way," Han murmurs right in his ear, stroking his thumb along the underside of Luke's cock for good measure while he says it, and Luke lets out a breathy moan. "Ssh, can't get too loud in a place like this."

"I'll put my hand over your mouth if you can't keep quiet," Leia says, and Luke's flush deepens. A hot shiver runs through Han. He watches Leia shimmy her trousers down a little, enough to expose pale skin, hipbones, dark curls. It's too cold to take all their clothes off; they'll have to work around that, but Han doubts it'll be a problem. 

He very much wants to make them feel good. 

Han yanks Luke's trousers down far enough to free his cock, saying, "You've never had anybody do this to you before, right, kid?" as he maneuvers down the bed. 

Luke shakes his head quickly. 

"All right, just - don't thrust, unless I tell you it's okay, so you don't choke me." Luke makes a surprised sound at that, and Han looks up at him, grinning. "Some people are into that, yeah, but it's probably not something we should try on the first go-round."

"You assume we'll do this again," Leia says, but the sauciness of her tone is tempered by the breathy gasp that escapes her as she slides her hand down between her legs again. 

Han leans over to press a kiss to her hip, and she makes the same sound again before pushing her free hand into his hair and pulling him upwards for an actual kiss. Han leaves his hand on Luke's half-bare thigh, squeezing. 

"I've only got two hands, Princess," he mumbles into the kiss, and Leia laughs, "and one mouth," she nips his lower lip at that, gently, "so we'll all have to share, all right?"

"For now," she whispers, and pushes him back towards Luke. 

Luke makes a little stuttering sound as Han nuzzles his cock, then says, "Oh," in a tone of wonder as Han takes him into his mouth. He figures he doesn't have to try exceptionally hard to make it good, if no one's done this for Luke before, but he'd still like to blow the kid's mind. He's careful to keep his teeth out of play as he takes Luke as deep as he can without choking, then pulls back to tease at the crown with his tongue. Luke's cock is as slim as the rest of him; Han is now appreciating the work he can do without feeling like he might not be able to breathe. 

Fingers slide through his hair, he's not sure whose, but the soft touches to his ear and down his jaw are no doubt Leia. He gets a good, almost leisurely rhythm going, taking Luke a little deeper with each pass, until he's gotten the hang of breathing through his nose with Luke almost to the back of his throat. 

Luke's moaning, but it's muffled, and Han glances upward to see Leia kissing him while Luke rubs her breasts through her shirt. He's doing an excellent job of not accidentally thrusting into Han's mouth at all, but Han can tell from the tension in his thighs that it's taking some effort. He drapes an arm heavily over Luke's hips for insurance and gets back to work.

It's a good thing he does, because Luke comes about fifteen seconds later, flooding Han's mouth. He'd chastise Luke for not warning him, but the kid probably doesn't know any better. He just pulls off and swallows, then tilts his head and wipes a hand over his mouth, slowly. Luke's dazed eyes follow the movement. 

"Sorry," he breathes out, belatedly.

Han gives him a wry grin. "It's all right."

"Do - do Leia now, will you?" Luke says, his voice rough and catching. His hands move slowly in Han's hair. "I'd like to watch that."

"That all right by you?" Han asks her. He pops his jaw, then moves the small distance, drops a kiss on the exposed bit of her stomach. "I'll need a little more room than I did with Luke, you'll have to take your pants off."

Leia nods. 

"You can lean up against me to stay warm," Luke offers. 

Han maneuvers her clothes off, carefully, trying to keep all of them as warm as possible and pressing kisses down her legs. Leia takes Luke's hand and sets it on her thigh, then parts her knees. "Very nice," Han breathes, glancing up to watch her cheeks turn even redder than before. 

He drags his knuckles lightly over her cunt to see what she does: move restlessly against his hand. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll get there," he says, and Leia huffs at him to please hurry up, they really don't have all night.

"I thought we did," Luke replies. He runs his fingertips along the inside of Leia's thigh and she twitches. Han grins at him, then ducks in, breathing the scent of her before tasting. He moves his mouth even slower than he had with Luke, mostly because his jaw's tired now, and because working the flat of his tongue against Leia's clit is making her shake almost immediately. 

Han eases back and teases with his fingertips for a moment. "Do it, please," Leia gasps, rolling her hips, so he slides two fingers into her. She's slick enough that there's little resistance. "Now go back to what you were doing with your tongue."

"Yes, ma'm," Han replies, and does. 

That combination brings her to the edge almost right away; Han hears her muttering all sorts of curses under her breath that he didn't even know she knew. He tries to slow down and she pulls his hair. "Don't stop, Han."

Han doesn't stop, and Leia rolls her cunt against his mouth once more, coming with a soft, hitching moan. Han gentles his movements but doesn't quit until she pushes at his head. Then he kisses the inside of her thigh, then Luke's fingers where they're still resting on the opposite side. 

"I guess I'm glad we waited to do that until there was a bed available," Leia says after a few more seconds. 

Han laughs and licks his lips, then crawls back up to press a kiss first to her mouth, then Luke's. "You tasted good. Both of you."

Through his trousers, Han feels Luke's hand sliding up his leg, then Luke is rubbing a slow palm over Han's aching cock. He's done a good job of ignoring just how turned on he is, until right now. Now he can feel it in every cell of his body, hotter than an engine blast. 

"That's good," he sighs, kissing the side of Leia's neck. "You can just keep doing that."

"At least undo your belt," Luke counters, so Han does. 

Luke slips his hand into his trousers, and Han feels fingertips tracing over his cock through his shorts. He rubs against Luke's hand, still kissing them each in turn, wanting to tell Luke to press just a little bit harder but also wanting to let him explore. Then Luke cups his hand at precisely the right angle, with good pressure, and Han lets himself rub off on Luke's palm until he's spent, the orgasm running through him white-hot and slow. Stupid noises are escaping his own mouth, stifled by Leia's kisses. 

"Well, all right," he says, when he can speak again, and Luke chuckles at that. Han stretches out next to him, trying not to elbow anyone as he settles. He feels quite a bit warmer now; sweaty, even. It's cooling quickly on the back of his neck. 

"You don't have to leave," he says, when Leia moves as though she's about to get up from the bed. "Plenty of room, see? I'll roll up this extra blanket here and that way we've all got our own pillows."

By the dim glow of the emergency running lights he can see on Leia's face that she's not entirely convinced she should stay, and Han figures she might not have planned this out beyond the goal of orgasms for everyone. Which he finds sort of funny, as he's the one who's usually skipping out on situations that he doesn't know how to end. 

"Well, that would be - fine," Leia murmurs.

Luke, on the other hand, is nearly boneless. He looks halfway to sleep already, his mouth slack, and he's pulled his trousers mostly back up around his hips but left them open. Han does the same, feeling the chill creep along his skin again. He drapes his arm over Luke's waist and slides his hand up under Luke's shirt, just resting on his belly. "Just had to pick the coldest planet imaginable, huh, kid?" he asks, and Luke laughs sleepily as he lifts an arm for Leia to curl under. 

Han pulls the blankets up over the three of them and that's much nicer, a dark and warm cocoon, made slightly damp by their breath. "How about when all of this is over we find a nice planet with an ocean and some soft sand beaches," he says, barely getting the entire question out before a yawn overtakes him. 

"You say that like it's a given," Leia sighs. "We could all of us die tomorrow."

"Ssh, I'm already picturing it." He tugs Luke a little bit closer, nuzzles against the warmth of his neck, then stretches his fingers out to touch Leia as well. He knows they're living in a war, but he also knows part of living through a war is having something to look towards in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever started writing something for an exchange with no plan and fashioned something that came to the required word count without trying. A fandom5k miracle! 
> 
> In all honesty, I have wanted to write this pairing for years and suddenly here was my chance. ambiguously, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
